1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic which has a high skin depigmental action, inhibits the action of hyaluronidase, and is effective for the prevention of rough skin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trapae fructus belongs to a dicotyledoneae, archichlamydeae and myrtiflorae order hydrocatyaceae family and is called Trapa natans L. in accordance with botanical nomenclature, and this trapae fructus is what is obtained by drying fruits of a plant usually called hydrocatyaceae.
The hydrocatyaceae is distributed in the Temperate Zones and the subtropical zones of Japan, Taiwan, Korea and China, and it is an annual and eatable plant which grows in ponds and swamps.
The hydrocatyaceae can be used as a nourishing food and tonic or a medicine for fever.
Various substances having a skin depigmental action have been used and known as raw materials of cosmetics, and applications of synthetic substances having such an action are limited, because their safety is not insured in the case that they are applied to the skins of humans for a long period of time. On the other hand, most of natural substances are poor in the skin depigmental action.
Nowadays, a natural substance is desired in which safety to the skin of humans has been assured by using it as men's food for a long period of time and which has the strong skin depigmenstal action and other effects to the skin.